


Три свадьбы

by Gevion



Series: Расстояние между ними [2]
Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Romance, F/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три свадьбы Лукреции, которых лучше бы не было, и одна, которой не бывать никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три свадьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан специально для команды fandom Borgia: Renaissance 2015.  
> Парный текст к драбблу "Расстояние между ними".

Выходить за тридцатилетнего Сфорца страшно, но этого требует отец, которому не перечит даже Чезаре, и Лукреция подчиняется: безропотно идет под венец с почти незнакомым женихом. Газеты и журналы печатают снимки с торжественного банкета, называя их свадьбу одним из самых значимых событий года, отец считает союз с самой влиятельной семьей Романьи небывалой удачей, Чезаре вслух говорит, что это ошибка, а про себя наверняка использует куда более жесткое слово. Сама же Лукреция старается не относиться к своему замужеству предвзято.

В первую брачную ночь она засыпает прямо за праздничным столом, и Чезаре на руках относит ее в будущую супружескую спальню. «Останься со мной», — просит она, но брат качает головой.

Ее так удачно проданная отцом девственность вовсе не означает, что Лукреция невинна душой. Чезаре об этом пока что не знает, но зато догадывается муж. Утром от вида крови на простынях он кривится так, словно у него болит зуб, а Лукреция жалеет, что не догадалась захватить с собой на брачное ложе оружие: ее красоты и светских манер оказалось недостаточно для защиты от грубой силы.

За обедом отец продолжает радоваться удачно заключенной сделке с Катериной, но Чезаре смотрит слишком пристально и наверняка замечает бледность и изменившуюся походку Лукреции. Каждый шаг кажется невыносимым напоминанием о том, что она — разменная монета своего отца, которую так легко вытащить из кошелька.

Джованни Сфорца увозит ее в свой пентхаус в Пезаро и прячет там от семьи.

Брат навещает Лукрецию в день рождения. Уверенный в собственной безнаказанности Джованни снова поднимает на нее руку и вскоре навсегда исчезает: хватает одного лишь взгляда Чезаре на покрасневшую от удара скулу. После того, как из Тибра вылавливают тело ее супруга с вырезанным сердцем, газеты пишут о трагедии, отец называет это досадной неприятностью, а Чезаре смеется — негромко, но у Лукреции все равно сбивается дыхание. Она отворачивается и прячет глаза.

Несмотря на то, что ради отца были готовы сделать исключение, удостоверившись письменным подтверждением, она приходит на опознание лично и долго смотрит на рыхлое, распухшее до неузнаваемости лицо Сфорца, изъеденное на щеках рыбами. У него черные губы и сине-бордовое трупное пятно там, где скулой он касался дна реки.

Это не страшно.

До следующей свадьбы остается совсем немного. Необязательно заглядывать в органайзер отца, чтобы догадаться. Вопрос только в том, кто предложит достойную цену.

* * *

 Во второй раз Лукрецию покупает богатейшая семья Неаполя. «Ты ему понравишься. Нет ни одного мужчины, который бы в тебя не влюбился», — гладит ее по голове отец, довольно окидывая взглядом новое платье, туфли и прическу: в Лукреции все должно быть идеально. Чезаре смотрит непривычно хмуро и вертит в руках украшенный монограммой семейства Борджиа нож для писем.

«Почему никого не интересует, понравится ли он мне?» — хочется спросить Лукреции, но она останавливается на полуслове: бесполезные споры ни к чему не приведут. На свадьбу прилетает мама, и это немного утешает.

Лукреция меняет одну чужую фамилию на другую. Ей не нравится быть женой, но быть вдовой нравится еще меньше. Альфонсо, конечно же, требует выполнения условий контракта: с ним приходится спать. Секс не приносит ей удовольствия — муж слишком рано кончает и боится лишний раз к ней притронуться, а она жалеет его, но не желает, — зато Альфонсо хотя бы добрее Джованни.

Может быть, ему даже не придется умирать.

* * * 

Альфонсо умирает у нее на глазах, у нее на руках. Это выходит почти случайно и совершенно неожиданно — так она говорит себе, чтобы не сойти с ума. Муж сам напарывается на нож Чезаре: идет вперед с убийственной решимостью в глазах и обвинениями на языке (Лукрецию от них бросает то в жар, то в холод: ее мужья-незнакомцы все как один видят то, что она пытается скрывать, а родной брат — родной брат — даже не смотрит на то, что она спрятать попросту не способна).

Муж, которому с самого начала было суждено стать бывшим, что-то лепечет до той самой секунды, пока лезвие не прокалывает артерию. Яркая алая кровь пачкает Лукрецию, брата, дорогой паркет подаренного отцом дома.

Через несколько затянувшихся минут Лукреция отрешенно наблюдает, как Чезаре открывает дверь огненно-рыжему незнакомцу, проводит того в комнату, где лежит Альфонсо — на стылом сыром полу, но какая теперь разница, — и уводит ее за собой в ванную.

Чезаре полночи отмывает руки и вытирает ее лицо — очень бережно и слишком нежно, но на тот момент она чересчур напугана, чтобы это заметить.

* * * 

После произошедшего Лукреция сбегает. Она не боится отца и тем более не боится Чезаре. Именно отсутствие страха становится последней каплей: то, что она чувствует к своему брату-убийце, брату-мошеннику, брату-страшному грешнику, которому не отмолить все совершенное и у Папы Римского, настолько далеко от страха, насколько можно себе вообразить.

Попроси Чезаре ее остаться, она бы ни за что не вернулась, но он молчал всю дорогу в аэропорт, так и не спросив пункт назначения. Отпустил локоть Лукреции, как только та вышла из машины.

* * * 

Он, наверное, совсем не ждал увидеть ее снова, и так даже лучше.

— Когда меня хотят унизить, то называют Борджиа, — отвечает она на немой вопрос в его глазах и закрывает за собой дверь, снимает промокшее пальто, стягивает влажный шарф. — Видимо, мое место здесь.

Чезаре обнимает ее, отрывая от земли.

* * * 

Она сама дает согласие на третий брак, а Чезаре отказывается в этом участвовать: выходит из комнаты, рыкнув так, что у Лукреции бегут по спине мурашки. Отец глядит ласково, совсем как в детстве, и говорит, что она единственная из всех его детей понимает важность заключения стратегически верных союзов. Лукреция нежно, невинно улыбается и не произносит вслух, что делает это не ради него.

На торжестве Чезаре смотрит на ее третьего мужа так тяжело, будто уже видит камень его надгробия. Третий муж и второй в ее жизни Альфонсо это замечает и наклоняется к ней:

— Надеюсь, что у твоего брата нет при себе ножа, иначе мне несдобровать.

Лукреция смеется и смотрит на него так, словно влюблена.

Этот Альфонсо отвозит ее в собственный коттедж, поражающий размахом и богатством интерьера, проводит в хозяйскую спальню наверху и желает спокойной ночи, прикрывая за собой дверь. Не трогает Лукрецию ни утром, ни в течение следующих двух месяцев их короткого взаимовыгодного брака. Она даже не пытается сделать вид, что недовольна.

Этот человек очевидно умен и потому опасен, но в знак признательности за проявленную проницательность Чезаре сохраняет ему жизнь, всего лишь выслав на другой конец света.

* * * 

После оформления развода Лукреция звонит матери. Та рассказывает, что в их родном суеверном испанском городишке о семействе Борджиа ходят до того дикие слухи, что это просто нелепо. Наверняка старые сплетницы-соседки постарались.

Говорят, Лукреция околдовала брата. Говорят, тот преподнес ей головы всех трех ее мужей и собственное сердце на блюде. Говорят, в Средние века ее бы либо сожгли на костре как ведьму, либо возвели на престол. Чезаре грозится немедленно вылететь в Испанию и вырвать сплетникам языки, но она успокаивает его одним прикосновением — может, не такую уж и неправду о них говорят.

* * * 

Когда умирает отец, Лукреция оплакивает его несколько дней напролет, но это не горе в обычном смысле слова — это горький свежий воздух заставляет глаза слезиться от того, что она впервые в жизни дышит полной грудью.

Место отца ожидаемо занимает Чезаре. Он обещает, что четвертого мужа у нее не будет никогда.

* * * 

Четвертой свадьбе не бывать, сколько бы Чезаре ни шутил, обещая увезти Лукрецию так далеко, что никто не найдет и не узнает: у них слишком известная фамилия и запоминающиеся лица. Она боится спрашивать, готов ли он на самом деле спрятать ее от всего света, от тысяч жадных до подробностей глаз — знает, что готов, но не уверена, придется ли ему такая жизнь по душе. Иногда в его взгляде проскальзывает жажда крови, утолить которую способны лишь большие города, паутины заговоров и подковерная борьба.

Он все время рядом, не отходит от нее ни на шаг, но впервые в жизни Лукреция не чувствует себя закованной в тяжелые цепи, не ощущает над собой давления общества и семьи. На общество ей плевать, а оставшейся семье так же плевать на слухи и странные законы высшего света.

— Кажется, Бог любит нас, сестренка, — смеется Чезаре. — Или как минимум терпит.

— Или его нет вовсе, — добавляет она, впервые за долгое время не опуская глаз и не пряча лицо за маской невинности.

— Или его нет. — Тепло тела Чезаре ощущается, кажется, через всю комнату, и у Лукреции от этого сразу же идет кругом голова: брат такой раскаленный, словно при рождении в него как первенца ушла вся испанская кровь Борджиа.

Отец продавал ее раз за разом и считал это заботой, брат убивал ее мужей и называл это добром, а сама она не хочет от жизни ничего, кроме Чезаре, и видит в своих чувствах любовь. Если Бога нет, то им не перед кем каяться и нечего бояться.

Лукреция опутывает Чезаре золотыми нитями своих волос, остужает прохладой своего тела, отдает остатки своей некогда чистой души — не на блюде, но сейчас подойдет и стол в его кабинете.

Чезаре, конечно, любит ее больше жизни, но важнее другое: он опьянен вседозволенностью объятия, гладкостью пахнущей горьковатым розмарином шеи Лукреции и терпкостью кожи на внутренней стороне ее бедер. Целовать его легко и естественно: языком по самой кромке зубов, губами по щетине. Чезаре держит ее на весу, прежде чем осторожно опустить на столешницу, словно она ничего не весит. Это почти непривычно, но все так же естественно.

Лукреция успела побывать на верхней площадке Эйфелевой башни, на обзорном лондонском колесе и рядом с Христом-искупителем над шумным Рио и ни на миг не потеряла самообладания, но зато теряет его сейчас: задыхается, когда Чезаре гладит ее шершавыми подушечками пальцев, закрывает глаза, когда он ведет вдоль ребер языком, теряет способность мыслить, когда он вжимает ее в себя и начинает двигаться — это долгожданно, это прекрасно и это ужасно по сотням разных причин.

Дело не только в связывающей их крови — и той, что течет в их венах, и той, что была пролита их руками.

Чезаре — это все, чего не было в ее мужьях: ласка и нежность заколотого и утонувшего Джованни Сфорца, решительность и смелость первого Альфонсо, напоровшегося на кинжал, и готовность пойти ради нее на смерть Альфонсо второго, выбравшего добровольную ссылку борьбе.

Лукреции, наверное, должно быть не по себе, ведь ничего не меняется (кроме ночей, когда они спят в одной постели, не всегда в обнимку, но никогда — порознь, и острых вспышек, во время которых она даже не пытается себя сдерживать и расцарапывает Чезаре спину, а он кусает ее губы). Не происходит ничего необычного: он все еще старший брат, готовый перегрызть глотку любому, кто коснется ее без разрешения, а она все еще помнит, как болело все тело и текло по ногам после первой брачной ночи с проклятым Сфорца. Эта ночь должна была стать чем-то волшебным, а превратилась в начало конца.

Присутствие Чезаре — не прихоть, а необходимость, залог спокойного сна и того, что ее берегут.

* * *

Вместо четвертой свадьбы Чезаре возвращает ей настоящую фамилию: Лукрецию вновь называют Борджиа, приписывают ей страшные тайны и душу такую черную, что не отмыть никакими молитвами, но она перестает слушать уже после «Борджиа». Этого имени вполне достаточно.


End file.
